It started at rarity's
by Hollowbastion16
Summary: Twilight and spike go to lunch at rarity's only to find a certian red stallion Is there x


Ok hi my 1st fanfic so flames please but I'd love any constructive criticism you have x

Disclaimer - I do not own mlp ( I wish I did )

"Spike?!" Twilight called, searching for her little dragon assistant "spike ! where are you?!" , the young mare had been busy re-shelving the library's books all day and hadn't seen him since this morning, the purple pony wondered through the library until she eventually found spike fast asleep his small hoof made bed , which they had been given by fluttershy when they 1st moved to ponyville , twilight couldn't help but smile at the sight of the tiny dragon curled up in his blanket , snoring lightly , she then giggled when she noticed the light singeing on his pillow , " spike" she whispered , gently nudging him " come on sleepy head , you can't sleep all day" , spike half opened on eye, glaring at the her before snuggling back into his bed , twilight shook him less delicately this time making sure to get his full attention " spike " she warned with a stern tone , spike grumbled and started to lightly bat her hoof away , making it clear he did not want to get up , twilight sighed before an idea popped into her head , " oh well ..." She began with a smirk " I guess I'll have to tell rarity that you couldn't make it to our lunch today " , out of the corner of her eye she saw spike lift his head out from under his pillow with a look of horror plastered on his face , " and to think... " she continued " she had all those lovely jewels saved just for you " she faked a sigh , " il just have to tell rarity to use them on one of her new designs instead " as twilight walked out of the room she heard spike jump out of bed , and begin to run after her in order to catch up " Wait for me ! " he cried desperately , the purple mare laughed at the spike's eagerness as she they left the library, she could never understand why stallions , mares and even dragons act the way they do when they are in like some pony , take spike for example ; whenever he is around ( or even thinking ) about rarity his entire face goes so red you'd think he is about to burp a fireball, or when he speaks to her his voice changes to the highest pitch and he even sometimes begins to stutter and babble .

twilight knew that when she see's that special stallion , she certainly won't act like that, she'll act refined with politeness and charisma that will be certain to impress whoever the pony of her dreams may be .

Spike knocked hard on rarity's door , afraid she wouldn't hear if he had been any quieter , twilight and spike had walked to the boutique in silence , due to twilight's thinking deeply about how she would react when she met her Prince Charming , she had come to the conclusion that she would act with grace and dignity.

The mare's ears twitched as he heard heavy hoof steps on the other side of the door , which was opened ( to twilight's surprise ) not by rarity or

Sweetie bell but by applejack's brother big mackintosh ,

Twilight blushed deeply at the sight of the red stallion , " oh " she said in surprise " hello Big Mac " twilight greeted, big mac nodded in reply " miss twi'light " he then turned the small dragon , nodding again " hey spike " spike tried to look past big mac through the door " hey big mac " he politely replied "what are you doing here ?where is rarity?" The baby dragon asked anxiously " nope " the stallion replied still watching twilight as she stood in front of him " her and applejack went out ta' get get sum'thin' , " he paused to think Still keeping his eyes on twilight ( who was to busy avoiding eye contact to notice ) " not sure what though sorry " spike frowned at this " but they did say ta' let you two in when ya'all arrived " he added , moving out of the way for both of them to enter, twilight fidgeted as she followed spike as he walked past big mac , "oh " spike responded making his way to the parlour , " so big mac , will you be joining us for lunch? " the mare asked quietly ,avoiding eye contact to stop her blush deepening , " yup' " he replied with his infamous catchphrase .

they where silent for a while , except for spike walking off after announcing he needed the bath room, neither had any clue what to say , even the usually confident twilight sparkle was tongue tied , then again it was always like this when her and Big Mac were left alone , it's not like they didn't want to talk to each other , they just didn't know what to say , to anybody who knew the two it was obvious that they liked each other but the two were both oblivious to the others feelings , both were to nervousness about saying the wrong thing to actually speak , so they sat there in rarity's parlour , glancing at each other every so often , wishing for something to break the silence , unfortunately they got their wish ...


End file.
